


She's the Sun and the Open Sky

by bunbbi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Gentleness, Hold the O button to call for the love of your life, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbbi/pseuds/bunbbi
Summary: Sometimes Jake called Sherry’s name just to hear her answer.





	She's the Sun and the Open Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something soft and sweet for them. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!

Sometimes Jake called Sherry’s name just to hear her answer. Just to make her turn to look at him and see the way she smiled whenever their eyes met. It still drove him mad just how big and blue they were, feeling he could lose himself in them for days, and sometimes, he did.

Whispering her name in sighs while his rough hands explored her bare skin, touching just the right spots to make her shiver, making it hard for her to keep her eyes open.

But that wouldn’t do. So he’d suck the skin of her neck, leaving marks he knew would heal anyway, and uttered her name again. Demanding.

“Sherry. Look at me.”

And her eyes would flutter open, and they’d meet his, and she’d smile, lips parted and panting with adrenaline. And Jake would stare, and stare, trailing his fingers across her breasts, down her stomach, between her thighs. Watching her struggle to keep still, keep her eyes on him. Knowing that when her breath hitched and her legs struggled to stay open it was by his doing.

That when she finally couldn’t take it and threw her head back in ecstasy, urging him on in soft gasps, Jake was hopelessly under _her_ spell rather than the other way around.

Captivated by the sheen of sweat on her chest, her moans filling the room, her tight wetness squeezing around his fingers--he cursed under his breath, feeling his control slip away, and when her hands found their place on his cheek, gently stroking the length of his scar, he knew whatever spell she’d cast had overtaken him completely.

“Jake, I need you.”

She breathed it against his neck, eyes flashing blue, half-lidded and enticing.

Just like that, she bade Jake to give in to _her_ demands, and he was more than happy to oblige, rolling onto his back, pulling her on top of him, letting her take him in. Slow, and delectably sweet, until they were skin to skin, and she was shaking, _he_ was shaking, and she was rocking and swaying to the sound of their moans and his mind exploded into stars.

Drowning in her movements, the weight of her, feel of her. She curled down into his chest and he took her lips with his, kissing and sucking, hot breaths mixing and swallowed.

Then she uttered his name again, and he knew she was close. Bidding her to come in a low voice, then with his fingers, sliding down between her thighs once more. She shuddered all around him, biting down her cries, then shrieked into his shoulder, and Jake couldn’t think of anything else except how tight and wet and warm she was, getting dizzier the longer he held out, heaving and hot until, finally, out of breath and out of mind, he comes undone, spilling inside her, and she whimpers, rocking through the spasms.

And when she rolls off him, he suddenly misses her. Wants to draw her back, let her consume him as much as he did her. But he lays there and adores the mess of her hair that looked like sunshine, and thinks about how he might be in love with her.

She sighs when he brings his arm around her waist, sleepy and spent, and he lays his palm down flat on the side of her back, where she was struck by debris from a plane once, and he frowns.

Her skin there is smooth to the touch, soft. But he’d seen it with his own eyes, the pain she was in then, how much she’d bled. He couldn’t forget it if he tried.

He stares at her face and he reconsiders.

He did love her. He loved her.

He calls her name and she opens her eyes. Big and blue.

And she smiles.

 


End file.
